I Never Knew
by A is for Angel
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend of nine years proposes to you? Well come read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**I Never Knew**

**Pov: Isabella Swan**

If you asked me how I felt right now at this moment I would say ecstatic, terrified and I am having a mind out of body experience. My boyfriend of nine years Edward Masen just proposed to me. I can remember the moment perfectly.

_Flashback_

Edward has been acting strange for the past two months.  
>We've been living together for the past five years. It was strange and unusual for him to come home late. If he were to be late he would call , text me and bring home deserts from different restaurants.<br>He was a resident neurosurgeon at Forks Memorial Hospital.  
>It seemed that for the past two months when he got off at 6:00 pm he went to Seattle each and every night. On the day that I planned to confront him about it he sent me a text message that read. "Bella, Angel please meet me in the parking lot of our old high school and remember that you mean the absolute world to me."<br>After reading his text message I got in my 2011 Lincoln Navigator and got to our old high school within twenty minutes. When I got out of my car I saw flickering lights, so I followed the path and gasped at what I saw.  
>Their must have been a million candles and rose petals on the football field that spelled out Will you marry me?<p>

With Edward playing the piano to the right of it. Edward was playing the song he wrote for me nine years ago. After Edward finished playing my song he turned around and said Will you Angel? Will you do the honor of being my wife? I could barley manage out a yes before I rushed to him and kissed the breath out of both of us. That leaves me standing here at this moment.

_End flashback_

I never knew that Edward would propose. I thought he was looking for another job to leave me, but I was wrong he was looking for an engagement ring for me. I never knew how happy I could truly be. I never knew how fabulous my life truly was.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Pen name: A is for Angel**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Rating and Warnings: T and a Tissue Warning**

**Summary: What goes through a bride's mind on her wedding day? Could the nerves get the best of her? Can a bride overcome her fears and walk down the aisle? Or can one simple phone call from your true love, your partner make your wedding day jitters just float away?**

**Banner Link:N/A**

**Banner Creator:N/A**

**Point of View: Bella**

**Prereader: Masenjar**

**Beta: Miss July 80**

**Bella**

They say your wedding day is to be the best day of your life. But they never warn you about the nerves that will come your way. For example worrying if the weather will be alright, or if your groom is waiting for you at the end of the altar. I know not to be nervous because I know Edward loves me, but what if I'm not good enough or beautiful enough to be his wife. I shouldn't doubt him, because all day everyday Edward says that I'm his precious gem who strolls upon the earth. I am having a panic attack and there is only one person who knows what to do to calm me down , so before I could ask my father hands me his cell phone and I hear his voice. "Bella my sweet angel, my love you need to calm down. Think of me when you walk down that aisle. Think of me never letting you go the moment we say I do. Okay see you soon my love." After the call ended I looked to my father and we walked through the door. Edward was right the only one I thought of was him. I had nothing to worry about the only thing holding me back was the beat of the song A Thousand Years~

By Christina Perri

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>Watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

The only thing I know for certain is that my love for Edward goes beyond a thousand years. I know to not worry what tomorrow will bring, but for what today does. So let me introduce myself again. My name is Isabella Marie Masen and I am a precious gem my husband told me so. I will love him a thousand years and more.

**A/N: This is a second shot to I Never Knew**

**Donation to Fandom4 Heroes**


End file.
